The crazy adventures of the Wicked
by SuperIdinaMenzelObsessedFanboy
Summary: What happens when the OBC (Original Broadway Cast) of Wicked meets the actual real life counterparts of their characters?, read and see (bad summary i know, rated T just in case) UPDATE: Chapter 9-A up!, NO MORE SLOTS AVAILABLE FOR BEING A CHARACTER
1. Chapter 1-A

This is just a sneak peek of the story and sorry if i didn't caught well your personality i'll try to change that in future chapters

* * *

In a bus that is heading to the Gershwin teathre , 4 friends are chatting

"I want to see Idina Menzel already!" Albert says

"Of course you do Albert, you're obsessed with Idina Menzel" Shaun says

"That's not true..." Albert replies

Nia, Shaun and Rae scream at the same time "YES IT IS!"

"..."

"Um... guys?" Nia says

"Yes?" Shaun says

"Look" Nia points outside of the window were there is a green girl and a blonde girl

"...And i thought i was obsessed with Wicked" Rae says

Suddendly there's a flash and...

TO BE CONTINUED

* * *

This was REALLY short i know but chapters will be this short until there aren't any slots for being a character here


	2. Chapter 1-B

This is technically the Chapter 1 but from Elphaba and Glinda's POV (Point Of View)

* * *

"ELPHIE!" Glinda shouted

"WHAT!? WHAT'S WRONG GLINDA!?" Elphaba shouted too

"WE'RE NOT IN OZ ANYMORE!... AND YOU'RE NOT DEAD!?" Glinda shouted again

"...No, i'm not dead and it looks like we're in some kind of train station... it's really different from the ones in Oz though" Elphaba said

"Um... Elphie, why is people staring at us?" Glinda said

"I don't know... come on let's go, ignore these people" Elphaba said and with that they both left the station

Several minutes later Glinda and Elphaba went to a bus stop

"Elphie, i missed you so much!, and a girl is pointing at us with her finger from that bus" Glinda said

"I missed you too Glinda, and ignore the girl, she's probably scared from my green skin" Elphaba said

"Were should we go now?" Glinda said

"Hm... let's-, wait what's that light?" Elphaba said

That light was shinier every second, and then Elphaba, Glinda and the bus dissapeared

TO BE CONTINUED

* * *

Okay the girl in the bus was Nia, you can expect 2 new chapters every day, i'll upload the Chapter 2-A tomorrow


	3. Chapter 2-A

Here it is, Chapter 2-A, this is longer than the previous chapters

* * *

"..."

"Wait, who turned off the lights?" Glinda said since she couldn't see anything

"Glin? is that you?" Elphaba said

"Yes!, Elphie it's me!, where are we? and why i can't see anything!?" Glinda said

"I can't see anything either" Elphaba said

"Who's there?" Nia said

"Who are you?" Both Idina Menzel and Kristin chenoweth said

"IDINA MENZEL AND KRISTIN CHENOWETH!?" Everyone screamed except Elphaba and Glinda

"I think i found the lights switch" Idina Menzel said and then she turned on the lights.

They were in some kind of room (you know the office of the people that clean schools? well that kind of room)

Everyone stared and Elphaba and Glinda, some in a shocked way, others in awe.

But then they stopped staring once they noticed another girl

"Who are you?" Albert said

"I'm Sophie, i was in the bus with you but you didn't notice me" The girl said

"...Well we'll introduce each other later, anyone knows a way out of here?" Albert said

"YEEEES... OF COURSE WE ALL DO" Elphaba said

"...Sarcasm?" Albert said

"Of course it was sarcasm" Elphaba said

"Actually" Rae said and everyone turned to her

"I have an idea" Rae said

"What's that idea?" Shaun said

"We climb to the roof jump off the building using Elphaba's broom and then we fly to New York" Rae said

Everyone stared at her

"That is definitely the most stupid idea i've ever heard... and apparently the best idea we have" Idina Menzel said

"I'm not letting you use my broom!" Elphaba said

"I still can't believe we have the real life Elphaba and Glinda... wait how do we know they're real and not fangirls?" Albert said

"We don't" Nia said

"Well we'll figure that out later" Albert said

After that they went out of the room and then they headed to the roof

Rae stole Elphaba's broom

"Hey!, give me back my broom!" Elphaba said

"You want to get out of here? then let me ride the broom" Rae said

Elphaba didn't say anything, she just sighed and then everyone got in the broom

The broom started floating and then they started flying towards New York

"One question" Rae said and then everyone turned at her

"How are you supposed to ride this?" Rae said and then the broom went out of control and they all crashed in the forest

TO BE CONTINUED

* * *

I'll post Chapter 2-B later so stay tuned!, please forgive any grammar issues, see you later everyone!


	4. Chapter 2-B

Here is the Chapter 2-B, this one is short but the Chapters *insert random number here*-B will be some kind of extras to the story

* * *

Before they crashed Rae tried to control the broom and in the process somehow they got a new Wicked fangirl in the broom

"AHHHHH HEEEEELP... wait Nia? is that you?" The girl asked

"Hope!, i haven't seen you since... yesterday" Nia said

Before they could keep talking they started screaming because the broom was heading straight to the ground

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Everyone screamed

Elphaba in an act of panic she created a portal in the ground

The broom went through the portal and then the broom was flying through the clouds of Oz

"Are we... in Oz?" Albert said

"...It seems so" Nia said

Before Rae could keep controlling the broom Elphaba took Rae's arm and placed her right behind her so Elphaba can control the broom

"I see Kiamo Ko!" Sophie said

"I see the Yellow Brick Road!" Idina Menzel said

"I see Shiz!" Kristin Chenoweth said

"I see Munchkinland!" Hope said

"I see the Emerald City!" Nia said

"I see the house that landed on Nessa!" Albert said

He then realized what he just said

"...Oops" Albert said

Then Elphaba started sobbing but tried her best to stop it

Then the broom flyed towards Kiamo Ko

TO BE CONTINUED

* * *

Okay, so this was really short but like i said before this will be some kind of extra, oh and don't worry Doglover645, i'll add you in the next chapter which i'll post tomorrow, and i want to apologize to iamgoku, sorry i don't really now how to write Australian accent


	5. Chapter 3-A

Here it is, Chapter 3-A, this one is short but i'll upload Chapter 3-B later and i promise it'll be longer

* * *

A few hours later of pure silence they got to Kiamo Ko

"Wow, this is bigger than i thought" Albert said

A girl appeared out of nowhere

"Who are you?" The girl asked

"Who are YOU?" Elphaba asked

"I'm Julie, i was in the bus with you" The girl said

"I randomly appeared here" Julie said

"Okay, i'll give you exactly 5 seconds to explain why are you here" Elphaba said

"1..." Elphaba said

"IWASINTHEBUSWANTINGTOGOSEEWICKEDTHENTHELIGHTAPPEAREDAND" Julie said

"2..." Elphaba said

"THENIAPPEAREDHEREIDONTKNOWWHATTODOIJUSTWANNAGOHOMEPLEASEDONTKILLME" Julie said and she ran out of air and then she passed out

"...Is she okay?" Glinda said

"Probably yes" Elphaba said

"I KNOW!" Rae said and then everyone turned to her

"Let's create a portal so we can go home and then we can go see Wicked" Rae said

"Um, sorry to say but the portal takes you to a random dimension" Elphaba said

"It was just a stroke of luck that we appeared on Oz" Elphaba said

But it was just too late and then they were sucked into a different dimension

* * *

Prepare for a mini crossover episode with Rent in Chapter 3-B, and i wanted to offer Elphabalover101 a slot here, i know you didn't say that you wanted to be a character but do you accept the offer?, oh and i almost forgot to say that this is set in 2003-2004 while the OBC was still in Broadway, i was born in 2001 but meh ignore the age issues


	6. Chapter 3-B

Here it is, Chapter 3-B, this is kinda short but it's the longest chapter in the fanfic so far

* * *

Suddendly Nia woke up and she saw everyone else around her

"?"

"Where are we?" Nia said

"It looks like we're on New York, but it looks really different" Idina said

"Let me ask someone" Hope said

"Excuse me sir, can you tell me in what year are we?" Hope said

"Um, we're on 1989" The sir said

"Thank you" Hope said and with that she went to see her friends

"We're on 1989" Hope said

"1989?, the musical Rent is set in that year" Idina said

Suddendly a random girl that looked like Daphne Rubin-Vega appeared

"Maureen's protest is about to start! come on!" The girl said

Before anyone could say anything she dragged them to the protest site

Everyone (except the protagonists of this story) shouted "MAUREEN! MAUREEN! MAUREEN!"

Maureen appeared in the stage and started performing "Over the moon"

"The only thing to do, is to jump over the moon" Maureen sang

"Idina, that "Maureen" really looks like you" Albert said

Before Idina could answer they were transported into a different dimension

Then they were in a REALLY creepy dimension, there were nothing but abstract paints everywhere and giant eyes looking at them

Then they were transported into Xen from Half-Life (if you've played that game you'll understand this better)

Then they were transported to Kiamo Ko again

Everyone was shivering of how scared they were because of the last 2 dimmensions

"THAT WAS FUN! LET'S DO IT AGAIN!" Rae said

"NO!" Everyone shouted"

"Enough with the dimensions Lorr-" Albert said and then Rae shot him a death glare

"Go on, say it, i DARE you" Rae said

Albert choosed to stay silent

"That's what i thought" Rae said

"So what now?" Albert said

"I don't know" Julie said

"Since when you woke up?" Elphaba said

"I woke up 5 minutes ago" Julie said

"And you didn't notice her but there was another girl with me in the bus, she wasn't in the other's dimensions because i told her to hide once i saw you" Julie said

"One second" Julie said and with that she went to another room

Everyone heard her scream "STEPHANIE COME OUT HERE!" Julie shouted

A girl came out

"Hi!, i'm Stephanie!" The girl said

"Before we introduce each other, how do we know Elphaba and Glinda are the real ones and not fangirls?" Shaun said

"I think they are real, besides, i really doubt fangirls would have flying brooms" Albert said

"Well, Elphaba is not a fangirl but how do we know Glinda is not a fangirl?" Shaun said

Everyone turned their heads to Glinda

"Can a fangirl do THIS!?" Glinda said and then she started floating in a bubble

"OH MY OZ WE HAVE THE REAL ELPHABA AND GLINDA!" Rae said and started squealing like a fangirl

Everyone squealed like a fangirl (yes, even the boys)

"Oh and Elphie" Glinda said

"Yes?" Elphaba said

"I accidentally called the guards" Glinda said and then the door burst open

TO BE CONTINUED

* * *

I'll post Chapter 4-A tomorrow, there are no more slots for being a character here but Elphabalover101, if you want to be in this story i can make an exception for you


	7. Chapter 4-A

Here it is, Chapter 4-A, it was REALLY short but i promise the next one will be much longer

* * *

The door burst open and then somehow Glinda was quick enough to get everyone in an invisible bubble so the guards can't see them.

And Elphaba flied/flyed (i don't know how it's written D:) out so the guards can't see her

"Miss Glinda?" One of the guards said

"Oh hi!" Glinda said

"Miss Glinda is everything okay?" The same guard said

"Oh yes, everything is okay, there is not 8 people from a different dimension in invisible bubbles and there isn't a Wicked Witch of the West outside" Glinda said

"Okay... call us if you need everything" The same guard said and the both guards left

Then the bubbles popped and Elphaba came back

"That was close" Glinda said

"YOU DON'T SAY?" Elphaba and Idina Menzel said at the same time

"Wow, i guess you both share the same sarcasm powers" Stephanie said

"Anyway, Glinda and i can't protect you all the time so we have to give you powers" Elphaba said

"POWERS!? FOR REAL!?" Rae said

"Yes" Elphaba said and then there was a flash and then everyone had powers

TO BE CONTINUED

* * *

This was Chapter 4-A i'll upload Chapter 4-B later and i promise it'll be longer, sorry StarWarsWicked, i can't include you but i guess i could make you have a small cameo...


	8. Chapter 4-B

Here it is, Chapter 4-B

* * *

"Is it done?, we have powers?" Albert said

"Check your power" Elphaba said and she showed Albert a candle

Albert put his hand in front of the candle and then a REALLY small fireball came out of his hand and then the candle was lighten up

"Amazing!, i have fire powers!" Albert said

"Wow, and what are my powers?" Idina Menzel said, then by some reason she opened her arms and ice came out of both

"I have ice powers!?" Idina Menzel said, then she raised up her head with a smile

"Oh she isn't going to-" Albert said and then Idina started singing

"LET IT GO! LET IT GO!" Idina Menzel sang

"CAN'T HOLD IT BACK ANYMORE, LET IT GO LET IT GOOO, TURN AWAY AND SLAM THE DOOR" Idina Menzel sang while she was throwing ice everywhere

Everyone hided since they were afraid that she might freeze their hearts

"IDINA STOP!" Elphaba said

Idina stopped "...Oops" Idina said once she saw everything was FROZEN (pun intended)

"What are my powers!?" Rae said

"I WANT TO KNOW!" Rae said and then everything started floating around her

Rae gasped "I HAVE TELEKINESIS!?" Rae shouted

"Yes you do, NOW PUT ME DOWN!" Albert said while he was floating

"Heh heh, oops" Rae said and then everything stopped floating

"I wonder what my powers are" Nia said

Then she started floating

"Hey! put me down!" Nia said

"It's not me!" Rae said

Nia gasped "I HAVE FLYING POWERS!" Nia said and she started flying around all the room

Nia giggled "This is so fun!, but wait how do i go down?" Nia said

TO BE CONTINUED

* * *

Don't worry, i haven't forgot about the rest of you, i'm going to show your powers tomorrow, here's a hint for Hope, you can blow up everything but it's not explosion power.


	9. Chapter 5-A

Here it is Chapter 5-A, i'll post Chapter 5-B in 2 hours or maybe less, since this one and Chapter 5-B are really short tomorrow i'll post FOUR long chapters (6-A, 6-B, 7-A and 7-B)

* * *

"What are my powers?" Hope asked

Hope sneezed and then she flyed (and almost destroyed) around all the room

Hope gasped "I HAVE WIND POWERS!?"

Hope then started to blow up everything with her powers (WHAT DID I TELL YA!?)

"HOPE STOP!" Albert said then Hope stopped

"Heh heh, oops!" Hope said

"What are my powers?" Shaun said

Then he saw a bucket of water

"Shaun... what are you doing?" Elphaba said

Then Shaun walked up to the bucket of water and then he started controlling it

"You have water powers!" Sophie said

"AND WHAT ARE MY POWERS!?" Sophie shouted

Then she teleported from one part of the room to another

Sophie gasped "I HAVE TELEPORTATION POWERS!?"

"Oh, cool!, what are my powers?" Kristin Chenoweth said (yes i didn't forgot about her)

Then she was dressed in pink

"...This is my power?" Kristin Chenoweth said

"You can make ANYTHING appear, except that in pink" Elphaba said

"The pink touch was my idea" Glinda said

"HELLOOOOOOOOOOOO!?, I'M STILL HERE!" Nia said

Then she came down

"I have no idea how i did that" Nia said

TO BE CONTINUED

* * *

If i'm not wrong the only one without powers (for now) is Stephanie right?, also i co-wrote a fanfic with Broadwaygirl21, check it out it's in my profile, also we're making another interactive fanfic, i'll tell more details in another chapter


	10. Chapter 5-B

Here it is, Chapter 5-B, i know i'm late but better late than never

* * *

"What are my powers?" Julie said and then she became invisible

She gasped "Oooh, i can be invisible" Julie said and then she became visible again

"And what are mine?" Stephanie said and then she shot lasers out of her eyes

"Okay... i dunno if to like these powers or not..." Stephanie said and then everyone just stared

"So, what now?" Nia said

"We're not safe here, i think we must go to the forest and make up a plan" Elphaba said

"Sounds good" Albert said

"I KNOW HOW TO GET US THERE!" Rae said and then she opened a portal

"RAE NO!" Everyone shouted but then they were sucked by the portal

They appeared in the forest

"Uhh... okay i didn't thought it would actually work" Elphaba said

"Aww, i wanted to get us to Narnia" Rae said

"Nar-what?" Glinda said

"It's a movie we saw" Albert said (if you haven't seen that movie then ignore this reference-joke)

TO BE CONTINUED

* * *

I didn't forget about you 2!, well actually i did but i saw your review, this was REALLY short but i promise next one will be MUCH, MUCH LONGER


	11. Chapter 6-A

Here it is, Chaoter 6-A, it's really short but i'll post the others later and i think (and hope) they will be longer

* * *

"So, what's the plan?" Albert said

"I suggest we sneak into the Emerald City" Rae said

"And then do what?" Elphaba said

"...I dunno, i just wanted to say something" Rae said

Everyone facepalmed

"Actually... that idea is not that bad" Glinda said

"Really?" Everyone said, even Rae

Before anyone could say anything Glinda put them in a bubble and then they started floating to the Emerald City

"Glinda, seriously?, can i at least use my broom?" Elphaba said

"No, :3" Glinda said (sorry for the ":3")

A few hours later they got to the Emerald City

"Uh... Glinda?, i think these bubbles will pop" Albert said

"Don't worry, they don't pop for me... wait" Glinda said and then everyone's bubbles popped (except Glinda's)

"AHHHHHHHHHH" Everyone screamed since they were falling (except Nia and Elphaba since they both could fly)

Elphaba cloned her broom (somehow) and she gave a broom to everyone (except Rae since she could make herself fly because of her Telekinesis)

TO BE CONTINUED

* * *

This is really short i know, next one probably will be longer


	12. Chapter 6-B

Sorry i couldn't upload this chapter yesterday, i know you're mad at me but i made this chapter longish just because i could upload it yesterday

* * *

They were flying in the brooms (except Nia and Rae)

"So what now?" Albert said

"How about we go to the Emerald Castle?, (i don't remember the name), after The Wizard and Dorothy left the castle has becomed quite lonely" Glinda said with a british accent and Elphaba almost puked after hearing The Wizard's and the farm brat's name

"Was that british accent necessary?" Elphaba said

"...Maybe..." Glinda said still with the british accent

"...I'll just pretend that you don't have that accent so let's go" Elphaba said and then everyone went to the castle

Several minutes later they were in the castle

"So what now?" Albert said (yes i know i already said it twice)

Nia was flying around all the room

"Nia get down here!" Elphaba said

"Awwwwww, but i'm bored!" Nia said but she finally gave up and she went down

"How about we make the ozians believe that The Wizard is back but The new Wizard is actually shaun and with my Telekinesis we make them think Elphie is not wicked anymore" Rae said and everyone stared

"No?, okay" Rae said

"Ooh, what does this button do?" Rae said

"DON'T TOUCH IT!" Elphaba said and then Rae pressed the button

"WARNING: AUTO-DESTRUCTION OF THE EMERALD CITY IN 10 MINUTES" The voice said

"...Oops" Rae said

"RAE!, LOOK WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!" Elphaba said

"I'M SORRY!" Rae said

"AHH! WHAT DO WE DO NOW!?" Glinda started panicking

"Glinda!, calm yourself down!" Elphaba said

"...You know that isn't going to help right?" Albert said

"No s*** Sherlock!" Elphaba said (Sorry for the S word but i just couldn't let that oportunity pass)

"8 MINUTES FOR THE EXPLOSION" The voice said again

"AHHHH!" Glinda screamed and she started panicking more

"Elphaba!" Nia said

"WHAT!?" Elphaba said

"I found The Wizard's personal diary!" Nia said

"It says everything that's happened in his life since he got to Oz and... oh" Nia said

"What?, what is it?" Elphaba said

"No, nothing, i'll tell you later" Nia said and she put the diary in her bag (yes she had a bag with her all the time)

"6 MINUTES FOR EXPLOSION" The voice said again

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Glinda kept screaming like crazy and started running around in circles

5 MINUTES LATER

"Everyone!, grab your brooms, or use your bubbles, or use your powers to fly out of here!" Elphaba said and then everyone flyed out of the castle

"Huh, at the end the Emerald City didn't-" Albert said but then the whole Emerald City exploded with pieces of Emerald flying to the sky

The explosion almost blinded Albert

He could hear voices scream but he mostly heard the explosion and then he felt like something hit his head and everything went black

TO BE CONTINUED

* * *

SUSPENSE, also i feel guilty for killing all those ozians, i'm a cruel person i know, also this one wasn't funny but next ones (7-A and 7-B) will most likely be funnier


	13. Chapter 7-A

Here it is, Chapter 7-A, okay i'm REALLY later but better late than never right?

* * *

Albert woke up in a city and he saw a goat in front of him

"Uh... hi?" Albert said and the goat had a blue Mickey Mouse head mask in it's face

Then the goat headbutt Albert and he started to randomly dance

"WHAT THE F-" Albert said and then he woke up in the middle of the forest

"...That was a dream?" Albert said

Jonathan Larson came out of nowhere "Yes it was, and it still is" He said

"...Seriously?, Jonathan Larson?, you couldn't think of anything better author?" Albert said

"I'm sorry!, i ran out of ideas!" I said (yes, my fanfic-self just broke the fourth wall)

Then Albert woke up in the middle of a REAL forest (no dream anymore)

He saw everyone else was around him and everyone was up (except Rae and Hope, they were still sleeping, yes they are actually sleeping they didn't pass out, well Hope did pass out, Rae didn't)

As soon as Albert got up Rae did too (don't ask :D)

"Uh... why do i have a bandage in my head?" Albert asked

"Oh you don't know?, a piece of emerald hit you in head and you fell straight to the ground" Nia said

Hope then woke up and everyone went to see her

"I JUMPED OVER THE MOON!" Hope said

"What?" Everyone said

"A LEAP OF, MOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-" Hope said

"She's back!" Rae said

"This reminds me of Rent" Albert said

"...Oh right, we're in Oz not in Rent" Hope said then she got up

"Also, i forgot to say, Stephanie got spider powers" Elphaba said

"She what?" Albert said

Then he saw Stephanie in a Spider-Web in a tree

"Uh... i'm going to pretend she's not in that tree so, what's the plan?" Albert said

TO BE CONTINUED

* * *

I hope you liked the Goat Simulator reference, i will upload Chapter 7-B later, if not then i'll owe you 3 chapter tomorrow


	14. Chapter 7-B

Here it is, Chapter 7-B, this is REALLY short but like i said, i ran out of ideas so i made this chapter a little introduction for Fiyero

Disclaimer: I don't own Wicked, but if i owned it the OBC would have never left

* * *

"The plan is... uh... there's a scarecrow staring at us" Elphaba said

"Wait that's... FIYEROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Elphaba screamed in a very "No good deed" way and then she ran to him

Rae gasped "FIYERO!?, oh no HE'S MINE!" Rae said and then she ran to him too

Glinda gasped "FIFI!" Glinda said and then she ran to him too

Nia gasped too "FIYERO!" Nia said and then she ran to him too

Sophie and Stephanie ran to him too by the simple fact that they wanted to see Fiyero too

"Are Kristin and i the only women here that aren't excited for Fiyero?" Idina said

"I think that you are" Both Shaun and Albert said

"...Meh you never see a living scarecrow everyday" Idina said and then she went with Kristin to see Fiyero, not as desperate as the other girls though

"...I want to see Fiyero too..." Shaun said

"Then let's go" Albert said

TO BE CONTINUED

* * *

So that's about it, i'd upload 8-A and 8-B today but i _SERIOUSLY_ have no ideas, also i am thinking between adding Norbert Leo Butz to the fanfic or not, the real Fiyero is here so why not the original Broadway Fiyero, also i haven't forgot about the Wizard's diary, you'll all know what it says tomorrow


	15. Chapter 8-A

If you haven't noticed in my new fanfic "The Unwanted Pregnancy" i explain why i haven't been updating this fanfic, but here is the new chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own Wicked, but if i did Idina Menzel probably would still be Elphaba

* * *

"FIYERO!..." Elphaba shouted

"And Norbert Leo Butz?" Idina Menzel said and then there was a clapping sound

"...Okay where did that come from?" Albert said

"Oh sorry, that's my ringtone" Rae said and then she ignored the call

"Fiyero!" Sophie said running to him

"Hm?" Fiyero said and then Sophie said and when she was right in front of him she punched him in the face

"Sophie!, why did you do that?" Hope asked

"It's not that i don't like him but he's an OTP breaker for me" Sophie said

"Oh, hi Idina" Norbert said

"Hi Norbert, what are you doing here?" Idina said

"I was in New York and i went to sleep and then i woke up in this forest" Norbert said

"FIYERO AND NORBERT LEO BUTZ!?" Rae screamed

"So... much... swag..." Rae said and then she passed out

"...Swag?" Elphaba said

"Google it" Albert said

"What is Google?" Elphaba said

"...You don't know anything about internet do you?" Albert said

"...What is internet?" Elphaba said

"...Okay, forget it" Albert said

"Oh, and look who we found in the way here" Norbert Leo Butz said and then Michelle Federer revealed herself

"Michelle Federer?" Nia said

"Yes, it's me, and also, i found this girl in the way here" Michelle said and then Nessa came out

Everyone gasped

"N-Nessa?" Elphaba said with tears in her eyes

"...Who are you?" Nessa said

"Nessa?, it's me, Elphaba, your sister, you don't remember?" Elphaba said

"She has some kind of amnesia" Norbert said

"I'm sure she'll be fine by the morning, let's go to sleep, it's getting late" Albert said

With that, they went to sleep

_In the next day_

"GLINDA!" Elphaba shouted

"WHAT!?, WHAT IS IT ELPHIE!?" Glinda shouted

Elphaba ran to Glinda

Guess what...

She was blonde and she was wearing a pink dress

"WHAT IS THIS!?" Elphaba shouted pointing to her hair and her dress

"Um... well... i was reading the Grimmerie and i tryes to cast one spell but i didn't know what it would do..." Glinda said

"Now i know what it did..." Glinda said

"FIX THIS NOW!" Elphaba said

"Um... well... i don't really know how to fix it" Glinda said

Elphaba has an incredibly angry face

"Glinda..." Elphaba said

"Okay!, fine!, i'll see what i can do" Glinda said and with that she got the Grimmerie

_Several minutes later_

"Um, Elphie!" Glinda said

"Yes?" Elphaba said

"There are 2 spells here but i don't know which one to do" Glinda said

* * *

Okay!, first interactive choice, you have to post in the reviews what spell do you want Galinda to do (Spell #1 or Spell #2), remember, each spell has it's consequences, and this is the schedule for the fanfics

Monday: The Crazy Adventures of the Wicked

Tuesday: The Unwanted Pregnancy

Wednesday: The Crazy Adventures of the Wicked

Thursday: The Unwanted Pregnancy

Friday: The Crazy Adventures of the Wicked

Saturday: The Unwanted Pregnancy

Sunday: Wicked Inverted


	16. Chapter 8-B

Here it is Chapter 8-B, one thing, the Spell #2 won, the consequence of Spell #1 was that Elphaba's skin changes from green to light yellow, but this one is... worse depending on your thoughts

Disclaimer: You think i own Wicked?, HA!, that was HILARIOUS, tell me another joke

* * *

"Hmm... do the second spell" Elphaba said

"Okay" Glinda said and then she started chanting the spell (AN i don't know if that's how you say it)

"Uh... Glinda?... i'm feeling a little... weird..." Elphaba said

"Uh..." Elphaba said and then she started floating in the sky without her broom

A few minutes later there was a spark and Elphaba fell to the ground

"ELPHIE!" Glinda screamed and then everyone ran to her

"Elphie!, are you okay!?, say something!" Glinda said

"Uh... how do i look?" Elphaba said and then everyone gasped

"Elphie... you're a..." Glinda said

"...Male" Everyone said at the same time

* * *

DUN DUN DUNNN, suspense!, say in the reviews how you think male Elphaba should be called, also, i'll upload the second chapter of The Unwanted Pregnancy in a few hours


	17. Chapter 9-A

Hullooo! (this will be my new catchphrase), surprise surprise i'm not dead!, i'm still relevant to the Wicked fandom! _boos are heard_ okay i'm sorry!, but i promise i won't go away again, here is the long-waited for, Chapter 9-A!

Disclaimer: I don't know Wicked, do i need to say more?

* * *

"I AM A WHAT!?" Elphaba now turned to Elphabo(?) said

"I'm sorry Elphie!" Glinda said

"I didn't know what the spell would do!" Glinda said trying to avoid the fireballs Elphaba/Elphabo was throwing at her

"YOU BETTER TURN ME BACK RIGHT NOW!" Elphaba/Elphabo said

"Okay, okay!, i'll try" Glinda said

_Meanwhile in the campament they were staying at Albert was having an 'special' chat with the author of the story_

"What were you thinking when you turned Elphie to a guy!?" Albert whispered-shouted to the author

"Well, i thought it would be interesting" I said

"You better change her back right now!" Albert said

"Why should i?, i think it's a good plot-twist to the fanfic" I said

"Change her now!, or else..." Albert said with a threatening look in his face

"Boo-hoo, i'm so scared" I said sarcastically

"if you kill me you will dissapear too, we're the same person" I said

"...You're right" Albert said dissapointed and then his look came back to the same

I sighed "Fine, i'll change her back" I said

_Back with Elphaba and Glinda_

"I have the spell to change you back!" Glinda said and she started to do the spell

A few minutes later

Elphaba was back to being a female

"...Well this was less dramatic that when she turned to a male" Nia said

"Nia... aren't you forgetting something?" Sophie said

"Huh?, i'm not..." Nia said and then she gasped

"The Wizard's diary!, i almost- well i technically forgot about it" Nia said

Everyone gathered around in a circle and then they sat down

"Okay, i'll start reading it now" Nia said and then she started saying what said in the diary

_And then time paused and i appeared out of nowhere_

"Okay, this is kind of awkward since i'm breaking the fourth wall" I said

"But saying all the diary would just make the chapter too long so i'll give you the short version"

"When The Wizard came for the first time to Oz when he was 28 years old he met Melena Thropp" I said

"She was the most beautiful woman he'd ever met in his life" I said

"They both fell in love with each other the first time they saw each other" I said

"But sadly, for both of them, she was already married" I said

"But, the truth is, she didn't loved her husband, so she started seeing The Wizard while her husband was working" I said

"The next part is a explicit description of their... 'special' meetings when Frex was gone, so i'll skip that part

"They stopped seeing each other once they found out Melena was pregnant of The Wizard" I said

"I'll skip next part too since it's REALLY long and it's just about The Wizard's duties as The Wizard

"The next part is of him meeting Elphie so... you pretty much now that part" I said

"And that's it, the next is what happened in the musical so i don't need to say that part" I said and then i dissapeared and time un-paused

"And that's what it says..." Nia said

"Wait... The Wizard's my father...?" Elphaba said

"I... i need a minute" Elphaba said and then she got up and she ran to the forest

"Elphie wait!" Glinda said when she ran to get her back

"Fae!" Fiyero said and then he ran to get her back just like Glinda did

"Hey, i just realized, none of us has gotten an autograph from her..." Rae said

"You're right..." Everyone said

And then they got up REALLY quick and they ran to get Elphie

TO BE CONTINUED

* * *

I'll upload Chapter 9-B and Chapter 2 of The Unwanted Pregnancy tomorrow!, also i have A LOT of new fanfics to upload, i have 5 new fanfics!, and half of them aren't exactly happy... well, the fanfics are about:

First fanfic: Stage bloopers fanfic

Second fanfic: An interactive fanfic, about my version of how i would do a Wicked production, i saw a lot of these and i thought _'hey, why not do one myself?'_

Third fanfic: Post-zombie apocalypse AU fanfic, not for persons that hate violence and zombies

Fourth fanfic: Another post-apocalyptic fanfic, except that this one doesn't have zombies, it has mutants instead and it'll be a variant of the Zombie Apocalypse fanfic

Fifth fanfic: The full version of The Wizard's diary, it'll be an spin-off of this fanfic


	18. Advice

**Hullooo!, okay, no i haven't forgotten about my Wicked fanfics, i've just been working on other fanfics (some are from Wicked some are not), but anyway, i decided that next chapter it won't be a normal chapter, it will be a Q and A, so, if you have to ask something, ask it now, GO GO GO!**


	19. Chapter 9-B Preview

_I'm baaaaack..._

Hullooo!, Okay, next chapter will be the longest one and the most serious in the fanfic, and the last one... well last one OF THIS SEASON, i'm planning on making about 3 seasons with this being the first one, and also, i'm sorry to say but a character will die in the last chapter, not saying who will die though, don't worry, that character will be revived in the second or the third season, but for now, bye-bye to that certain character, now, enjoy this preview that has bits of the full chapter

Disclaimer: I sadly don't own Wicked, i do own my fanfics though

* * *

"I can't believe this, The Wizard is my father, Glinda is lost, and ***CENSORED FOR THE SAKE OF THE PLOT*** is dead" Elphaba said

* * *

"Fae, everything will be okay" Fiyero said

"No it won't" Elphaba said

* * *

Everyone was searching for Glinda through the ruins of the Emerald City "GLINDA!?, GLINDA ARE YOU THERE!?" Everyone screamed hoping Glinda would hear them _if_ she was there, but then they heard a scream

* * *

BOOM!, nice cliffhanger huh?, the next (and last) chapter will be EPIC!, also, i haven't left the Wicked fandom, i just left it for a while, but i'm back, also, if you like Harry Potter and hate the fanfic "My Immortal" then i suggest you go check my fanfic "My Immortal Remixed", it's an un-horrifyed version of My Immortal, see you all in the season finale of TCAOTW (In case you don't know, TCAOTW is The Crazy Adventures Of The Wicked).

Also, i've decided to upload the Q&A after the last chapter, so if you have more questions leave it in the reviews


End file.
